


Pretty girls [Spencer Reid]

by law_nerd105



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Highschool!Spencer, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: You are one of the most popular girls in school, you could have almost any guy in school. Who do you want? A nerd.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Pretty girls [Spencer Reid]

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note. Spencer is 18 in this oneshot.

I should shamelessly admit that I am popular. One of the four most popular girls in school. I didn't ask for the title. I never really dolled up. I wasn't tall with long, blonde hair. I was more into math and physics than shopping at the mall. So, I didn't exactly fit the profile, but I suppose it had it's perks.

Generally, I could get any guy I wanted (in a non - slutty way). Most of the school jocks would hang around my locker between classes, and I could hit them up if I wanted to. But, why the hell would I want to?

While Bethany, Heather and Stacy were drooling over Dean, Josh and Henry (and the rest of the football team), I had no particular interest in them. I could have anyone, and who did I want? Not a jock. A nerd.

Spencer Reid, to be exact.

To be very exact, the tall, scrawny boy that sat to my right in math class and behind me in physics. The boy who had a locker three down from mine. The nerdy boy, in the glasses, that everyone decided it would be fun to pick on.

Assholes. I thought bitterly as I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut.

People treated him so unfairly, just because he was smart. Jocks shoved him around, they mocked him, threw around his books and ruined whatever he had in his hands.

Assholes. I thought again.

I rounded the corner and felt the fury rise in me again.

Dean and Henry had Spencer shoved against the row of lockers opposite the boys bathrooms. What I presumed was Spencer's homework papers, were scattered on the ground among two of his books. The two jocks were laughing tauntingly.

Assholes.

"Hey, Dean, Henry. Coach is looking for you," I called out towards them, and both their heads shot my way.

"Tell him, we'll be there in a minute. We just need to put the nerd in his place," Henry laughed. Do I look like a messenger to you, Asshole?

"He said it's first pick at the new gear," both guys immediately stepped back and ran past me.

"Thanks, Babe," Dean called out, smacking my ass as he passed me.

"Assholes," I muttered under my breath this time.

Spencer had sunk down to the ground in the meantime, starting to pick up his papers. I gracefully made my way to him, and got down next to him. I saw how he blushed, but his gaze didn't meet mine as I helped gather up his papers.

"I'm sorry that they bothered you," I said when we both stood again. Spencer only muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"Thanks," he mumbled, still avoiding my eyes as he took his papers from me and walked away.

I sighed miserably, so much for the 'I can get any guy' theory.

Nonetheless, I wasn't about to give up on him.

***

I was sitting in math class, Spencer to my right. His head was down while he was rapidly scribbling in his book. I took the moment to stare at him. He was perfect. What? With his glasses sitting firmly on his nose, his slightly big sweater and his soft looking hair? Why wouldn't I want him?

Spencer looked up from his work and turned to face me. I didn't look away, in fact, I smiled. He turned red and ducked his head down again.

I don't think he's ever allowed me to speak more than a sentence at a time to him. It was both frustrating and adorable how shy he was.

When class ended, and I was packing up my things, someone planted a hand on my desk. I sighed, looking up to see the big, broad, muscled Dean towering above me with a wide smirk.

"Me, you, Friday night, Babe," I hate that he called me Babe. We never have, and never will, date.

"You, your hand, Friday night. I have plans," I said, returning to packing my books away. Spencer gave a short snort next me, and that caused me to smile.

"What are you laughing at, Nerd?" Dean asked, with his hand still firmly on my desk, but his eyes now penetrating on to Spencer.

"N-Nothing," Spencer answered with a suddenly flushed face, ducking away again.

"Leave him alone, Dean," I sighed. "Why don't you ask Heather? I know she'd like that," I said and stood from my desk.

"You're missing out, Babe," he said, smacking my ass and walking away.

"One of these days, I'm going to break your fucking hand," I spat silently in a whisper to myself and picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Do...Do you really have plans Friday, or...?" I was surprised when Spencer actually spoke to me out of his own will. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No, but if he asks, I'm going bowling," Spencer chuckled briefly, before flushing red, coughing and ducking his head, silently walking away.

Always just a sentence.

***

Friday came around, and I knew where I wanted to be, the school library. Not only for the sake of returning my books and picking out new ones, but also because I knew Spencer was there every day after school. God knows how long he stayed there, I usually had to leave before him.

But today, I had a small plan of action.

I dwindled around through the shelves, picking out a few books as I went. Spencer was sitting at one of the desks, his eyes reading through an older looking book he held in his hands. He paged so quickly, I wondered if he was even reading. Of course, I had grown to know that he was reading, just very fast. I figured that out the first time I saw him in the library.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Spencer blushing. I caught him glancing in my direction once or twice. I found it irresistibly cute.

"Hello, Spencer," I greeted cheerfully when I sat myself down across from him. He looked at me as if he was shocked that I actually knew his name. Which he very well might have been.

"Hell-Hello," he stuttered, returning his eyes down to his book. But I don't think he was reading, I think he was just trying to hide behind it.

I fished around in my bag until I found my lunchbox, pulling it out and taking out two cupcakes. I slid one across the table towards him.

"I brought you a cupcake," I swear he was biting on a smile. "And you have to eat it, because I'm not eating two by myself," at this, he did smile. And at his smile, I felt butterflies starting to dance around in my stomach.

"Th-Thank you," I smiled warmly when he stuttered out his appreciation.

"You're very welcome."

We sat eating our cupcakes in silence, but I'd like to think it was a comfortable silence. At least to me it was. I glanced over Spencer's shoulder and sighed when the three, giggling girls strutted into the library.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, picking at my half eaten cupcake in my hands.

"For...For what?" he asked, anxiously.

"For what's going to happen next," he blushed and stared at me confused. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Bethany slammed her hand on the table. Why do people do that?

"Hey, Beth," I greeted plainly, stretching the 'y'.

"We've been looking all over for you, get up, we're going shopping," she said with a bright smile.

"I can't, I have to study for exams," I answered, taking a bite out of my cupcake.

"It's a good thing you're hot, or you'd be just as much of nerd as this guy," she pointed her thumb back at Spencer, but remained with her eyes on me.

"You would know," I forced a smirk and took another bite of my cupcake.

"Please tell me you're not eating that," she scrunched her nose at my cupcake. "You know how fattening those can be. You really don't want to end up like Janette," the girls giggled and I sighed again. I liked Janette, at least I could have an intellectual conversation with her.

"Why are you sitting with this dork anyway?" Stacy asked from where she stood slightly behind Bethany. I shrugged.

"Just... casual conversation," all three of them looked down at me, confused.

"Okay, well, we're going to the mall. We'll call you later," Bethany smiled and the girls made their way out of the library.

"Don't mind them, they're just... I don't know," I said to Spencer, who had his head buried in his book again.

"It's fine."

I ran my hands down my face and sighed.

"Choose your friends wisely, they said. You have a choice, they said," I muttered, and Spencer shot his eyes up at me from behind his book.

"You don't like them?" he asked.

"Bethany and I have been neighbours since we were four. That's probably how I ended up with the 'popular girl' title," I air quoted 'popular girl'. "It's kind of hard to shake her when she assumes we're best friends," I mumbled.

"Assumes?" he asked, lowering his book slightly.

"What do you think they're talking about right now? Shoes? Or what a bitch I am for ditching them?" he didn't answer, only looked down at his book again. I watched intently as his hair fell in his face, and it made me relax.

I loved everything about him. How tall he was. How soft and comfortable he looked in his sweater. How good it wouldn't feel to be wrapped in a hug in his arms.

I coughed to clear my thoughts.

"So, hey, Spencer," I caught his attention and he looked up at me again. "I was wondering if you would help me study for the upcoming tests?" his face flushed red.

"I don't know,"

"Please, you can come back to my place today," if it was even possible, he got redder.

"I-I should go," he pushed his chair back and grabbed his things. I surged up and jumped in front of him, putting my hands up to stop him.

"Wait, wait. What's wrong?" I asked, needing to look up to meet his eyes. He took a step back.

"Girls...Girls like you are...are d-dangerous," he said, taking a step back with every step I took towards him.

"Girls like me?" I asked confused.

"Pretty girls. Popular girls," I stopped walking and stood still, so did he.

"What do you mean?"

"You...You pretend that you like guys like me. Flirt with us, act nice to us, until we're head over heels for you. And...And it's all a game to you. And it ends with you mocking and humiliating us," something had happened to him. Someone had done something to him.

"Who hurt you?" I asked softly, his eyes were on mine, but he was curling away, struggling to keep his eyes on mine. There was a few minutes of silence, where I could see how he internally debated with himself if he should tell me. I remained quiet.

"Heather," he finally said. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What did she do?" I took one step closer, to my surprise, he remained standing still.

"She...She flirted with me, very obviously, actually. I hadn't really liked her, b-but I liked the attention, and it seemed to keep Dean and them at bay for a while. I saw her m-making out with Henry against the...against the lockers, and she saw me, she looked right at me, and laughed. She mocked me from that day on," he sighed at the end, I only stared at him.

"So, she never hugged you, or kissed you, or anything? Just flirted and then... 'ended' it?" he nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I'm so sorry," I looked at him intently.

"She lied a lot, just to get me to be embarrassed about it all," he muttered.

I sighed.

"Well, I lied too," he looked up at me, suddenly very confused. "I don't need help studying, I just wanted an excuse to spend some time alone with you," he remained staring at me. "Look, I understand what Heather did to you is making you uncertain about me. But just know, that I would really love it if you hugged me, and kissed me, and spent time with me doing whatever we wanted. And I know this sounds like a movie line, but, I'm not like those girls. I never have been and never will be."

"Do you...do you really mean that, you swear?" he still looked hesitant. But I opened my arms up to him and nodded.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

He stood there for another minute, just staring down at me, before he slowly, hesitantly, took me into his arms. He was practically shaking as he slowly pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and closed my eyes, focusing on his sweet scent.

Spencer remained rigged for a few more moments before I felt him starting to melt against me. I could hear his heart beating frantically against my ear. He hesitantly leaned down and placed his head in the curve of my shoulder, afraid that I would yank away at any moment. But I wouldn't. I've waited this long to be wrapped in his arms, I wasn't going to let go.

I finally heard him sigh out and completely relax, tightening his hold around me. I buried my face in his sweater clad chest, soft and cozy, as I had suspected.

"Would you reconsider coming back to my place? We could watch a movie or something, and just... hang out," I offered.

"S-Sure."

***

"My mom's not home, she's working nightshift," I said as I locked the door behind us.

"Oh, Okay," he stuck close to me, as if to grab me if I fell. Or, ran away.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," he let his eyes roam around the kitchen, avoiding my gaze.

"Spence," he turned red and looked at me. I smiled softly. "I'm making coffee, would you like a cup?" he nodded silently, and my smile brightened.

I led us both to my bedroom, and I saw how Spencer hesitated to step foot into my room.

I toed off my shoes and set my mug on the nightstand, having to move over the books that had been laying there. Spencer stood awkwardly in front of my bed, gripping his mug with a force that should've broken it.

"You can sit on the bed, just take your shoes off," I said sweetly. He remained silent, but did as I offered. He placed his mug on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed for a while before daring to put his feet up.

I grabbed the remote of the TV and shimmied under the covers, urging Spencer to do the same. I snuggled into his chest while scrolling through movies that I had recorded a while back.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked, he didn't answer, so I looked up at him. His face was red again, his lips slightly parted as he stared down at me. "Spencer?" it was barely a whisper.

"What?" he asked, blinking quickly and snapping out of his daze.

"What do you-" I cut myself short when I noticed he was staring again. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just... this doesn't feel real," I snuggled up tightly against his chest, pulling his hand to wrap around me. I smiled.

"I have Star Wars, Star Trek, every superhero movie known to man, Harry Potter and The Hunger Games," I said and saw how Spencer's eyes stretched. "You thought I watched High School Musical and other bad chick flicks, didn't you?" I giggled, and the tips of his ears went red. 

"No, I just didn't think we liked the same things."

The conversation went from there, Star Wars was playing in the background, but we were far to interested in each other to be paying attention.

I was happy to see that Spencer was finally talking more comfortably with me.

And soon, before we knew it, it was dark outside. There were stars sitting high in the night sky.

"Look," I gestured to the dark sky opposite the glass of the sliding doors in my bedroom that led to my balcony. "Come on," I urged, pulling us both out of bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I unlocked the doors and ushered him outside.

I grabbed a few spare pillows from one of the closets in my room before rejoining Spencer outside. It wasn't really cold outside, so I tossed the pillows against the, now closed, sliding doors, and pulled Spencer to sit down next to me.

I snuggled against him again and, this time, he placed is arm around me willingly. We looked up at the sky, completely silent. Spencer wasn't looking at the sky though, no, he was staring down at me again. Wondering how he had ended up in this position.

He didn't wake up this morning thinking that today was the day his dreams and fantasies came true. He hadn't mentioned it to me yet, but he was almost certain he was falling in love with me. Which is why he was so hesitant, he didn't want to discover that I was a part of the mean girls, and have me ruin his image of me. But that hadn't happened, no. I was everything he could've ever asked for.

"You're staring again," I smiled up at him. To my surprise, he didn't look away.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I don't mind," his eyes traveled down to my lips. Staying there. "Spencer?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he responded, also in a whisper. His eyes didn't move away from my lips, not once.

"Would you like to kiss me?" he nodded, wordlessly, still not moving his eyes. "You can kiss me," I breathed.

He reached his shaking hand up and placed it on my cheek, moving his other hand to cup my neck. I felt his breathing getting heavier, or, was it mine? My chest grew tight as he slowly started leaning in. He tilted his head to the right, but I remained completely frozen, too scared that if I move, I'd chase him away.

His lips stopped when it was almost against mine. Both of our breathing was laboured, our lips were just barely touching. Goosebumps ran down my skin as I waited.

"I've never done this before," he whispered.

"Me either," I responded truthfully.

I gasped when his lips met mine. Soft and gentle and so very warm. He moved closer, pressing against me. His hand on my neck slid into my hair, and his hand on my cheek slid down to my waist to wrap around me. We briefly pulled apart, taking a single breath of air before our lips were back on each other's.

I finally remembered I had hands, and threaded them through his hair that was even softer than I had imagined. Spencer pushed me down on my back, quickly arranging the pillows so that one was beneath my head and the other was beneath my hips.

"Oh, God," I panted when he climbed on top of me.

"Is this okay?" he asked, pulling back completely to look into my eyes.

"Yes," I nodded and waited for his lips to come down on mine again. I gasped when he ran his tongue across my lips and he took that very chance to slip his tongue into my mouth.

We were both panting, gasping, hot messes by the time his tongue was in my mouth.

"You're very good at this," I panted, "for someone who's never done it before," I managed between kisses and pants of breath.

"So are you."

That's how we spent our weekend, wrapped in each other's arms, talking and kissing. It was definitely the best weekend I ever had.

***

When Monday rolled around, we were both walking side by side through the school parking lot. I had my arm hooked through Spencer's as we walked, laughingly. I abruptly stopped.

"I'll be right back," I said leaving him and staring off into the distance. He looked worried as I walked towards the car where Bethany was sitting on the trunk and Heather and Stacy were leaning against it.

"Heather!" I called out, forcing a smile. All three of them looked at me and smiled, I caught Dean, Josh and Henry also turning to face us from where they stood by Henry's pick up truck.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" she asked.

I didn't answer. When I reached them, I took one swing at Heather with my right fist and she was crashing down to the ground, clutching onto her jaw.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Bethany shouted, jumping off of the trunk as she and Stacy scrambled to help Heather up. They helped her stand right in front of me and I looked into her eyes. In the distance I could hear some of the guys laughing and howling.

"Next time, you should really just keep your legs closed and your mouth shut and try not to aimlessly mess with people's feelings," I said calmly, standing with my hands in my pockets.

She still held her jaw and stared at me in confusion, before spotting Spencer standing a few feet behind me.

"So, why are you hitting me? To stand up for your new nerd boy toy?" I smirked and started backing away.

"What's that line from that movie that you love so much? Because you are mean girl, you're a bitch!" I called out to her as I returned to Spencer, ignoring the cat calls and cheers from the guys.

Spencer was standing there with a red face, completely stunned.

"I didn't know you could do that," he said when I linked my arm back into his.

"Me either. Hey, Janette!" I called out, moving towards her.


End file.
